erandiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Warlords of Feignor Saga
The Warlords of Feignor Saga is the fourth saga in Erandium, the saga takes place one year after The Land of the Raisin Bun Saga and follows the Order in it's quest for peace and justice. Now and forever. Prelude Aftermath and The Dark Portal Feignbar and Galrosh had escaped. The minor victory; The Board had disbanded and Feigngrimmar was little more than a smoldering ruin. The Order and the Empire's Army returned from Kalimdor to Artis Morticulo once more. There would be no peace this time, but planning had to be done. Feignbar and Galrosh were out there somewhere and there was no way of knowing what the next step in their sinister plan for the destruction of Artis Morticulo might be. Emperor Vario Wing permitted the Order to use all the resources of the Empire so that the location of Feignbar and his allies might be revealed. After many weeks with no results from the expeditions to Feigngrimmar, nor the scrying of the Kirin Tor, morale was dwindling, as many had began to lose hope, grave news was brought forth from the south. A scout of the Empire had sighted ships docking on the shores of the Bastard Lands, near to the Dark Portal. The ships, were not of the Empire, the Order or even those of the Somalian pirates. These were orcish ships, and with them, the remanants of Feignbar's support, The Board had been splintered by the Siege of Feigngrimmar, but they had remained loyal to Galrosh and he had clearly been able to contact and reunite them under his rule. The Order once more took the lead, and backed by the Empire, they set off marching to the Bastard Lands. On arriving at Neverguarded Keep they found only a ruin, presumably the keep ransacked by the orcs due to it never being guarded, however, the keep and indeed, the entire of the Bastard Lands seemed to be abandoned. All outposts had been cleared and either raised to the ground or left in a state of disrepair, even the orcish ships which sat in the bay contained no troops or supplies, merely having sea charts to lead them to the Bastard Lands in the first place. There was only one place that The Board could have gone; Outland. The Order made their way to the Dark Portal, preparing to find Hellfire Peninsula transformed into a fierce combat zone as when the Dark Portal was originally re-opened when they had fought against Lord Edgidan and his Edgidari. On arriving at the Dark Portal, the Order made the first charge into the Portal, leaving the Empire to await their signal to follow them through. As they stepped through the Dark Portal, the world around them began to shimmer and melt away into nothingness, a blinding, white light shone forth, forcing the Order to shield their eyes and in that moment they had arrived on the other side of the portal. But this was not Outland. The Warlords of Feignor and the Ironing Board What was this world? Where had they arrived? There was no time for questions, the moment the Order arrived through the portal, the had became locked in combat with the orcish legions that stood before the portal. Lazzero ran forward, taking point to stop the orcs from attacking the rest of the Order whilst Clemons began to weave healing magic to sustain the Paladin who appeared to randomly be trying to use a fishing pole in the midst of battle. The Order knew the first thing they must do; stop whoever was channeling their power into the Dark Portal and once stopped, destroy the portal in it's entirety. The three mages, Maxpayload, Reah Gearsprocket and Yung Galgio had gathered at the rear and had began to scry the source of the portal's power, it was coming from within the structure itself. Somewhere below them, three entities were weaving the magic in order to sustain the portal. Hearing this information, Dathoc, the Order's chief strategist knew they would need to clear a way through the battlefield so that they might descend the structure and enter into the sanctum below. With little time to spare, the group was split into pairs and they would use their combined powers to clear a path for each of their groups to make it to the sanctum. Hamporo and Reah, Clemons and Aeonarr, Galgio and Babss, Max and Dathoc, Lazzero and JJay. The Order got into their pairs and made their charge. Hamporo stomped the ground with a snort, unsheathing his large swords as Reah jumped atop the Gilnean seating herself on his shoulders. Hamporo held his arms outstretched, Reah recognising the stance of the Bladestorm. She mimicked the stance, but then began to channel frost magic through her open palms, the magic channeling from her being into Hamporo's blades. The others watched as the two became engulfed in a cyclone of ice before suddenly speeding off down one path of the structure, any orc unfortunate enough to be in their path, impaled in shards of ice, cleaved in half at the waist or covered in what appeared to be Gnomish vomit. Orwell and Aeonarr huddled together, they were next and they had a plan of their own. Aeonarr darted forward without a moments notice right at the remaining group of orcs. She jumped as high as she could, turning one hundred and eighty degrees to face Orwell, and channeling the power of the Light, she used a Leap of Faith to catapult the elderly Gilnean forwards into the air. As he was flung, Orwell cast his own Leap of Faith on Aeonarr, dragging her into the air behind him. The two both used a levitate spell to then glide across the battlefield and down to the bottom of the structure, the orcs unable to do little but watch the pair crack open a bag of Dawnworther's Original from Clemons' pocket. Galgio and Babss had devised their own plan, using her power over nature itself, Babss channeled her nature magic into the ground, a magical leaf growing from the stone itself. Yung Galgio quickly picked the magical herb and using his fire magic, was able to create a dank smokescreen which surrounded the two. As they moved down the structure, the orcs would find themselves unable to fight the two within the smoke as they would feel a sudden sense of ease and hunger, rather than their usual thirst for battle. Yung Galgio felt it too and quickly helped himself to some conjured doritos. Dathoc and Max were next, and had a follow up to the smokescreen ready. With the orcs still stuck in a daze, Max took hold of Dathoc's cloak with one hand and aimed one hand to the ground. With the power of fire magic, Max unleashed a jet of flame which literally began to propel the two forward at high speed. Dathoc immediately used the power of the Light to create an impervious bubble around the two and they flew down the structure like a flaming bullet, knocking any orcs in their way off the side of the portal. Lastly, Lazzero and JJay were up. JJay had seen what Max and Dathoc had done and had decided he would do the same. Climbing onto Lazzero's back, he held on and began to channel his own jet of flame. Unfortunately, the volatile nature of fel magic meant that the stream of fire was wild and unstable, and JJay, unable to control the flame to any sort of efficiency sent himself and Lazzero flying into the air. Like a fire hose out of control, the pair twisted and turned, spinning and pirouetting through the air, spraying fel fire down onto the battlefield, incinerating many an orc. Finally, they came to a stop when they flew straight into the side of the portal, Lazzero's shield colliding with the structure and causing a huge crack in the stone. If nothing else, it had caused the structural damage that would collapse the portal once the magic was dispelled, the portal only holding stable now by those who were channeling the magic into it. At the bottom of the portal, the Order regrouped once more, preparing to enter the inner sanctum of the portal to face off against whoever was powering the portal from within. As they rushed forward down the stairwell into the sanctum, they saw before them who was able to sustain the portal; The Council of Feign. At the center of the chamber, surrounded by magical runes, stood Darcquokkos, Moefaeyp and Elder Yayverd, channeling dark magic into the structure above them. The three sick and depraved men laughed as the Order surrounded them. "You're too late 'Heroes'" cackled Moefaeyp, "The portal has served it's purpose. The remnants of the Board have united here on Feignor, under a new banner; 'The Ironing Board'. Now they will crush you into dust, and we shall return to revive the true Emperor, Feignbar." It was a trap, and always had been. The Council had planned all along to lure the Order to this new world, Feignor, as Moefaeyp had called it. With a roar, the Order rushed forth to strike at the Councillors, but using their insidious magic, they teleported away. The portal above rumbled, a low hum emitted across the area as the magic began to dissipate and the structure began to give way from the damage. Knowing they had little time to plan at this moment, the Order frantically made an escape from the sanctum and into the Keema'Naan jungle just as the Dark Portal crumbled, crashing down into rubble. High Cashier Mar'gok and the Shopping Mall An Established Presence Escaping the Keema'Naan jungle by stowing away aboard a Tramp Steamer at one of the Ironing Board's docks on the jungle's edge, the Order were able to travel to Shadowmoon Valley and establish a base of operations from which they were able to re-establish contact with the Empire and the rest of the Order. Now fully functional and recovered, the Order were able to proceed forward with investigations into exactly what the Warlords of Feignor might be planning and what the Council of Feign had done in their time on the planet. Establishing contact with the local tribes, the Order successfully made new alliances. One people, known as the Feignei proved to be invaluable as they offered information on Ironing Board activity across Feignor, giving the Order a vital lead in where Galrosh and the Warlords might have headed from the Keema'Naan jungle. To the far west of Feignor, a large Shopping Mall and DIY depot existed under the management of the Ogres that lived on Feignor and large groups of orcs had been sighted leaving the Shopping Mall with numerous bargains and deals from the Black Friday sale which had recently occurred. With this information, the Order rallied together and left for the Shopping Mall in the hopes of uncovering the Warlords' sinister plot. Black Friday Traversing through the green hills of Nagrand, the Order saw ahead of them the fabled Shopping Mall, looming in the distance. Order arrives at Shopping Mall, they've missed Black Friday, but over hear rumors of a large purchase on Black Friday by a group of orcs. The Order questions High Cashier Mar'gok and are forced to wipe out everyone in the Shopping Mall as the High Cashier refuses to disclose information on what the Ironing Board have purchased due to customer confidentiality. Blackham Industries Northern GrimRail The Order takes the train to Gorgrond, the location of the delivery address for all the items purchased in the Black Friday deal. Due to leaves on the track, Northern GrimRail regrets to inform it's customers, including the Order that Gorgond train will be approximately one week late. On arriving in Gorgrond, the train arrives at it's final stop, ironically within the now constructed Blackham Industries which has already been built and has began production. Due to the severe delays to their journey, the Order starts their ransacking of Blackham Industries by kicking ten bells of shit out of Operator Thogar, CEO of Northern GrimRail. Blackham and the Foundry The Order discovers the reason Blackham Industries was constructed; to manufacture parts for a Dairy. In his dying breath, Blackham reveals that Moefaeyp is behind the construction of the dairy and that it is too late to stop him, the parts for the dairy have already been delivered to Tanaan and the Dairy built. The Fel-Top Dairy The end of the Warlords Order battles with Kellogg Tiedye, Galrosh gets struck down by a freak bolt of lightning and Goulash turns against Moefaeyp after the death of his son. The Warlords of Feignor are no more. The Dread Demon Archibald and Moefaeyp's Escape Archibald defeated, Moefaeyp escapes through the portal to Azeroth, the Fel-Top Dairy has successfully drained a pint of Fel-Top from the planet.